A strange mix
by The Chaotic Ones
Summary: This is a crosover with several diferent animes, first of wich being Yugioh, and InuYasha. Please read and review. By Y.Aaries.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome was walking around depresed again when she ran into Yugi,quite literaly, who was on his way to his grandpas shoppe. Yugi, taken by surprise, droped the deck he was holding.   
  
"AAaaa! why did you do that!!! now I have to gather them all up agian and I'm already late for my dual against Yami!!" Yugi almost yelled.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you. Here let me help you." she said bending down to help him gather his cards.   
  
"No thank you, these cards are verry impotaint." he said shuning her help. Kagome was taken aback at this.  
  
"If theyre so importaint, why were you carring them the way you were instead of in your pocket or some thing?" she demanded unhappily.   
  
"I was doing some last minut changes to help me win the dual" Yugi explained. " You should have been watching were you were going!" he scolded.   
  
"Dual? what do you mean by that?" Kagome found herself asking.  
  
"A card dual, duh" he said. when he saw the confusion on her face he added "Havent you ever heard of dual monsters?"  
  
"No, but I have been Verry buisy for the last few months." Kagome admitted. Just then she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"How can you stand wearing this stuff,Dog!" The voice sounded suspiciously like Kouga, and when Kagome turned to look she found Kouga and InuYasha standing on the other side of the street looking for some thing. (Me probably), she thought with dismay. Kagome almost didn't recognise the boys because thy were dresed in regular cloths of this world, and InuYasha was wearing a baseball cap too. Kagome paled. They could be here for only one reson if they were here to gether and in regular clothes, especialy after how they parted last time.  
***************************************************  
  
Yugi noticed Kagome look over and pale. "Are you ok?" he asked.   
  
"Hm?" she said turning back to him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I got disracted. This dual monsters thing sound pretty interesting, maybee you could explain to me what it is?" she asked starting to walk in the direction he had been heading in.  
  
"Sure but my grandpa would be a better person to ask. I'm headed to his shoppe now, wanna come with me?" Yugi said.   
  
"That sounds great." she said, listening to the yaoki across the street start fighting.   
  
***************************************************  
  
I am still writing this to fight writers block, but also to help get my profile up. Please oh PLEASE Review. I know this is sooo short, and not much revamping was done, but I changed it to make it more serious. Pleae read. Please? 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, You all should know by now that this is a repost from our previous form, Aaries, and this is writen by that aspect of our mind still, however she now has to scrap the rest of it becaus she does not like what is happend in the origional version anymore. So now I, Chaos Angel, am going to help a little.   
  
Y.Aaries: Thank you again, by the way.   
  
Y.Chaos: *starts strangling Y.Aaries* You forgot the disclaimer!!!   
  
Y.Aaries: *choking* I dont own it!!  
  
Chaos Angel: ...and now on to the storie.  
**************************************************************  
  
  
Kagome was watching the two look alikes dual each other while a girl, Anzu, was trying to teach her the rules when Inu-Yasha came in. Kagome did not turn to look his way, as she was still upset with him.   
  
Inu-Yasha actualy took a moment to observe before aproaching Kagome. "We realy need to talk." He said quietly, knowing that it wouldnt be a verry good idea to upset her twice in one day, or at least not while he was still recovering from the last set of "Sit's" as miroku had once put it. (A.N: i have no idea if thats true)   
  
"Alright." Kagome said, touched by his tactfulness. To Anzu she said, "I'm sorry, I have to go now. This is verry intresting and I will stop by some other time learn the rest of the rules."  
**************************************************************  
  
Anzu watched the girl leave. She had seemed so interested in the dual monsters game, and so anzu was sure that she would be back, however that boy she was leaving with did not look trustworthy. Anzu decided to follow them a little, sure that Yugi and Yami wouldn't mind if she left before the dual was over.   
  
Anzu followd the two to a temple on the other side of town, where they went in. She stoped and listend for a moment, trying to decide weather to follow them or not.   
  
"Hi grand pa!" the girl, Kagome, said.   
  
"Hello Kagome, I see Inu-Yasha found you, but what happend to the other one, the demon?" The grand pa said.   
  
"Yes, what did you do to poor Kouga? and why whas he even here?" Kagome asked.   
  
"He isisted on following me, ok! So don't look at me like that!" Inu-Yasha said, in self defense aperantly.   
  
"That still doesnt explain why you two aren't together now." Kagome said.   
  
"We split up so we could find you faster." Inu-Yasha said smugly.  
**************************************************************  
  
"YOU DID WHAT!!! You left Kouga by himself in My time!! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Kagome yelled, furious. How dare he leave a demon loose in her time when he didnt even know his way around, let alone Kouga.  
  
*CRASH* *CRASH* *CRASH* was heard, while Inu-Yasha went deeper and deeper into the pavement.   
  
"Oh, dear. I have to pay for that you know, Kagome." Grandpa said.   
  
"Oops.. sorry grandpa. You however," Kagome said turning to Inu-Yasha, "are Not going to get off that easily. You will go find Kouga and take him back to the fudel ages. And stay there this time." With that said, Kagome turned and left the temple.   
**************************************************************   
  
Chaos Angel: It was short again. How do you expect to keep reviewers if they are all so short?   
  
Y.Aaries: By getting the chapters out two or three a week?   
  
Y.Chaos: Hmmph. As if! You wont be able to do that, its to tough for you puny little mind.   
  
Y.Aaries: Might I remind you we share the same mind, so you just insulted your self as well.   
  
Y.Chaos: I did not!!   
  
Y.Aaries: You did!   
  
*They get into a fight, leaving Chaos Angel to the reviews*  
  
Chaos Angel: Whatever.   
  
To biisis,   
  
Chaos Angel: Thank you for the review, my yami realy does apreciate it.   
  
Y.Aaries: True! Thank you soo verry much, and I am glad you like it. Yes I know my spelling is bad, but I cant find a spell cheak any were that I dont have to pay money for, and my pre-reader only does originals. But thank you so much for the review.  
  
To DTN,   
  
Y.Aaries: Thank you so much for the review.  
  
Chaos Angel: She is a fan of a few of your works, and so doesnt realy know what to say. Come to think of it, I also like your one about Rei and Trunks. Well thank you for the review. 


	3. chapter 3

Y.Aaries: I feel so loved *_* (Breaks down crying) Im so sorry for not updating earlier(Sobbing)  
  
Y.Chaos: Oh shut up!! We know you are happy with your reviewers!! I have to admit you have NEVER gotten so many reviews for any story so fast. Seven reviews for one chapter is Amazing......   
  
Chaos Angel: It was unexpected, but... nice. Why has my story not gotten so many reviews yet?  
  
Y.Chaos: Because No one was interested in what you wrote baka!  
  
Chaos Angel: Well, since Aaries won't be in any condition to say it any time soon, None of us owns anything in this fic, with the possible exception of the insanity that is slowly striking everyone down. Like Anzu.... Could it really be true that that many people hate her? How can that possibly happen to such a cute girl?  
  
Y.Chaos: Because she's a wannabe pushover who is always getting in the way, why else?  
  
Chaos Angel: Really? How strange...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^_^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Anzu heard them talking and decided to get out of  
there, before someone saw her and asked why she was in the neiborhood. When she got back to Solomen's game shop, she first went to see how Yugi and Yami were doing. They were actually still dueling and it looked like Yugi was holding his own against the ancient spirit. They also had identical decks, exception of the fine tuning each had done before the dual. Current stats were Yugi:200 life points, and Yami:350 life points so the dual looked like it wouldn't last much longer. Anzu sighed and wondered which boy would win this epic dual.   
  
Turns out that the dual lasted much longer than she expected, and Yugi won....  
  
  
**************************************************************  
Inu-Yasha (A.N. here-after this known as Inu) was having a hell of a time trying to find Koga in modern (kinda)industrial Japan, and Kagome was even more mad at him now. Why couldn't he get her to see that losing Koga was a good thing? That guy was so infuriating!! He was a no good jerk who was after the shards, and he was rude too!! Not that Inu was worried about how rude he was, he just wished the guy would stop knocking him over in front of kagome and not staying around to fight it out.   
  
  
A moment later he caught Kogas scent, and following it soon caught up to Koga. He was surprised to find the demon backtracking on his own trail.   
  
"What are you doing?" Inu asked, knowing that the demon was probably trying to find his way back to Kagomes shrine.   
  
"Looking for something I dropped, mutt." Koga said, then nervously, "Why are you here?"   
  
"Kagome was wondering where you were, and so asked me to look." Inu said nonchalantly.   
  
Koga smiled, "Asked, or ordered?"   
  
"Its none of your business!!!" Inu yelled.  
  
"Hey, wait that means you found Kagome before I did! What did you do to my woman?" Koga yelled, suspicious.   
  
"One: She is not 'your woman' and Two: I did nothing!!" but crash into the ground a couple times, but Inu sure as hell wasn't going to tell that to Koga.  
  
"Yea right, mutt! You really think I believe you!" Koga asked.   
  
"Quit calling me Mutt!!" Inu attacked. There was nothing else to do, and he was angry enough to make his first blow count...  
**************************************************************  
  
Yami sighed, defeated by his hikari. They had separated for the most part, although they both wore identical puzzles that were really the same puzzle split into two. He had noticed Anzu leaving and coming back earlier, after that young lady that Yugi had bought in to watch the dual had left. Wondering why, Yami asked her while Jou and Honda congratulated Yugi.   
  
"Well, uhh... That guy she left with, he didn't seem like a nice kind of guy." She began, unsure how to recount what she had heard and seen.   
  
"Oh, I see. You wanted to follow her a little ways to make sure she would be alright." Yami said, a soft smile playing on his face.   
  
"Yes, but he seemed more afraid of her than she was of him, and..." Anzu stopped off unsure how to convey her suspicions without seeming like the foolish girl she was.  
  
Yami frowned, and said "Why don't you sit down and explain it to me in detail."  
**************************************************************  
  
Two hours latter after telling everyone everything she could remember about the events earlier that day, Anzu 'accidentally' stepped into the street and was run over by a bus. No one noticed, no one cared. Why? because her part is done and she is a sad pushover who needed to get taken out of the fic.   
  
**************************************************************  
  
  
  
Chaos Angel: I am going to be adding more anime into this insane crossover, and any suggestions would be appreciated. And now to answer the reviews that have so pleased my Yami, who still cannot seem to contain her happiness.   
  
Y.Aaries:(Passing out flowers, plushies, and Yamis to any one she see's)   
  
Y.Chaos: As you can see, she's gone crazy. Can I Get rid of her now, Angel-Sama?   
  
Chaos Angel: Sadly, no. This is her fic, so we are not allowed to harm her here. In the other world however... Anyways, on to the reviews.   
  
To tOkU-cHaN,   
  
Chaos Angel: that is one tough name to spell... I hope that this chapter is longest, Aaries really tried hard to make it longer for you.   
  
Y.Aaries: Please believe him, Its true.   
  
  
To rayne,   
  
Y.Aaries: Ummm ... about Kouga..  
  
Y.Chaos: They Misspelled his name it the american series as Koga. Pathetic isnt it. I have seen dub epp's Where it was spelled Kouga, and Manga translations too, But the freaking americans had to go and misspell it!!!!  
  
Chaos Angel: Yes and about Miroku, we have no idea on how to bring him into this. If you give us some ideas, we can put him in for you.   
  
To Inuyashagirl,   
  
Y.Chaos: Who doesn't is right!! Anzu must Die a horrible maimed death!!!  
  
Y.Aaries: yes, but what about Inu-Yasha? Do you Luv him too?  
  
Chaos Angel: I like Sango better... Thank you for reviewing!!  
  
To marie elena,   
  
Y.Aaries: That would be a cute coupling, but then who would Inu-kun go to?  
  
Y.Chaos: Me.   
  
Y.Aaries: Uhmmm....*^_^ No.   
  
(The Yamis began fighting)  
  
Chaos Angel: Thank you for the review!  
  
To Evangelion-totalfan,   
  
Chaos Angel: I agree that the Fic needs more crossover People, however none of us know nearly enough about Gundam Wing so it will probably be Evangelion. But there is a line for anime's trying ot get into the fic so it might be after Trigun, Digimon, Yu-yu hakasho, sailor moon, and Outlaw Star. Thank you for your review, and Your Idea.   
  
To biisis,   
  
Y. Aaries: Here you go!(hands over Y.Chaos, gift wrapped with a bow tied in her mouth)  
  
Chaos Angel: WHAT THE HELL! How did you win the fight??? I mean .. Ahem... You can't do that, I created both of you and so only I can decide who gets to be given away. (Shies away from Y.Aeries's EVELDEATHGLARE)  
  
Y.Aaries: Fine! (Drops Y.Chaos) You can have these instead! (hands over Virtual plushies of the Yugioh cast)  
  
To DracOnyx,   
  
Y.Aaries: I hope we managed to answer your Questions in this chapter. The idea of the millennium puzzle came from another fic we recently read called An Angel in Disguise, by Yo Xi Wang. It is in my Favorite stories section.   
  
Y.Chaos: If you want to get lost in that Labyrinth...   
  
Y.Aaries: I thought I tied you up?  
  
Y.Chaos: I untied myself using techniques I found in The dummies manual to being a competitive muse. (Attacks Y.Aaries again) 


End file.
